Smells Like Summer
by Baileewho
Summary: Finn and Kurt were supposed to accompany Blaine and Rachel to their cottage over the next two weeks. Something goes wrong and Blaine and Rachel are left alone.
1. Chapter 1: Smells Like Summer

Chapter one: The Smell of Summer

Rachel grabbed her keys and shut her car door before making her way up the front steps of a very nice cottage. She smiled as she looked around, noticing the lake and small beach that came with it. "Hey." Rachel jumped and searched for the sound. She was a bit confused when her eyes landed on none other than Blaine Anderson. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, Kurt was supposed to meet me here three hours ago. We were supposed to be staying for the next two weeks but I guess not." The boy answered giving an almost convincing smile. "Why are you here?" "Well, Finn told me the same thing Kurt told you. But I was supposed to be here hours ago. I got stuck in traffic." Rachel sighed and sat down. "Where do you think they are?"

Blaine's phone buzzed from inside his pocket.

**Hey Blaine, I'm really sorry but I can't make it to the cottage, my grandmother fell ill this morning. But you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like -Kurt**

"Kurt's not coming." Blaine said suddenly. Rachel gave him a confused look before feeling her phone vibrate. She looked down and saw that Finn was calling.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey. I can't make it." Finn breathed.

"That would explain your absence. Now what am I supposed to do? I can't go back home! My dads are having very special company over, remember?"

"Yeah, Rach. I know. Look, I'm sorry but my grandma got really sick. Me and Kurt are at the hospital now. You're welcome to stay. I'm coming up there as fast as I can if my grandma gets better, I swear!"

Rachel sighed. "I guess I'll stay. Talk to you later."

"See ya."

Rachel angrily threw her phone in the dirt. "What's wrong?" Blaine wondered aloud as he made his way over to Rachel. "I'm stuck here for two weeks with nobody." Blaine smiled before saying, "Well, maybe not with nobody. I have to stay too. My parents took my little sister to New York for a small vacation while I'm here and I don't have a key to my house."

Rachel's face lit up a little bit. She and Blaine had always been good friends. At least she wouldn't be alone for two weeks in the middle of nowhere. "So it's settled. We're both staying." She said, a smile spreading across her tiny face. "On one condition," Blaine said. "We do fun things." "Well, Mr. Anderson. You tell me about your idea of fun while we unpack!"

Rachel quickly tied her hair into a ponytail before jogging over to her car. She pulled out a rather large bag covered in gold stars and hoisted it above her head. "Heavy." She said to herself as she carried it inside and upstairs into a bedroom. She plopped it down on the bed and began to put her clothes into the closet.

"Hey, you didn't see another bedroom, did you?" Blaine called from downstairs. "No. There's only one up here." Rachel called back. She realized what that meant as soon as her answer left her lips. "Do you mind sharing then?" Blaine yelled. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around just in time to witness the door swing open. "Not at all." She said with a smile.

The two continued unpacking their belongings. Occasionally one would run back outside to get another back from their car. The only sound that broke the silence was Blaine's quiet humming. Rachel recognized the song immediately and began humming too.

When Rachel finished unpacking she pulled a swimsuit back out of drawer and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get some sun, okay?" she told Blaine. "Ooh! Sounds fun! I'll be out when I finish unpacking." He replied.

_Is this your idea of fun, Blaine? Lying out on the beach? We didn't really talk much about your idea of fun… _ Rachel's mind raced and she tied the strings of her swim suit together. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm like a ghost! Good thing I came out here._ And with that Rachel Berry took off down the stairs grabbing both a towel and a water bottle on her way to the back door.

She spread her towel in front of the lake and looked up at the window that belonged to the bedroom that she and Blaine would be sharing for the next two weeks. _I wonder how long it's going to take him to unpack.._

**AN: I started a Raine story earlier and never got around to finishing it. I never really knew where it was going in the first place. This one is definitely going places though! I promise, the next chapters will be longer. It's going to be a very Rainey two weeks! Oh gosh, that was terrible. Ignore that and review please **


	2. Chapter 2: Splashes and Spells

Chapter Two: Splashes and Spells

Rachel took a sip of her water and looked out across the lake. It was still. There didn't seem to be people for miles. That made sense to Rachel because she had gone into the 'town' to grab a quick coffee before she arrived and she had only seen a total of two people. The sun was beating down on her for at least a half hour before she realized that she had forgotten to put sunscreen on.

She was walking back to the cottage when she ran into Blaine. She looked at him up and down. He had traded his tee shirt and jeans for a nice plaid pair of swim trunks. _That cannot possibly be Blaine._ Rachel thought. "I brought sun screen. You look a little burnt already." Blaine said smiling. He walked past Rachel and set his town next to hers. He looked down at them for a few seconds. He saw his very favorite towel, the one with space ships and lions that he had had ever since he was nine. Then he looked over at Rachel's. It was white with many, many gold stars in all shapes and sizes all over it. _Classic Rach._ Blaine thought to himself.

He only snapped out of it when Rachel started sighing loudly. Blaine chuckled to himself. "Do you need help with that?" "Yes please!" Rachel said, handing Blaine the bottle of sun screen and absolutely would not open. Rachel watched at Blaine opened the bottle with ease and poured some into the palm of his hand and began rubbing it on his arm. "I loosened it for you!" Rachel chirped.

After the two were covered head to two in sunscreen Blaine decided it was time for some fun. He eyed Rachel up and down. He smiled devilishly before running full speed towards Rachel. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulders. Rachel didn't know what had hit her. She screamed and threw her hands up. By the time she realized what was happening Blaine had jumped off the end of the dock into the lake with her on his shoulders.

Blaine came up for air first. He wiped the water from his face and laughed loudly. Rachel emerged moments later. She wasn't as happy. She kicked Blaine under the water and he just laughed even louder. He gave her a playful nudge and she let a smile escape from her lips. "You scared me half to death!" she breathed. "Fun!" Blaine said merrily and he floated around Rachel. "I suppose, you're kind of fun." She splashed water in Blaine's face. "At lease warn me next time!"

The pair continued to splash and play around in the water until it was almost dark. It was Rachel's idea to go inside, she needed her beauty sleep of course. She stepped out of the water and back onto the sand for the first time in hours. She reached for her towel and found her hand met two. It was too dark outside to make out the gold stars on her own so she just grabbed whichever one was closest. Blaine followed closely behind her, doing the same.

Rachel slid in the back door and ran up the stairs. "I'm taking a bath!" she shouted to Blaine when she heard the back door shut. She grabbed her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror before getting undressed. _I must've grabbed Blaine's towel. I definitely do no remember mine being covered in planets and rocket ships. I never would have though Blaine would own something so childish. It's adorable. _She giggled and threw the towel in the corner of the small room.

"Okay!" Blaine yelled back to Rachel. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. _We definitely need to go shopping tomorrow. _He thought. He looked around a little more before settling for a glass of apple juice. He took a gulp and headed towards the bedroom he and Rachel were sharing. He passed a small closet whose doors just happened to be mirrors and did a double take. The towel that was wrapped around his waist was covered in gold stars. _Rachel's. _He smiled and continued to the bedroom door.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom a half an hour later to find Blaine lying on the bed watching Harry Potter, which just so happened to be playing all weekend. Blaine looked up at her and smiled. "Apple juice?" he asked politely. Rachel laughed and climbed onto the bed. "I've never seen Harry Potter, you know?" His jaw dropped. "Then you must watch!" he commanded as he turned up the volume. "The Sorcerer's Stone just started, it's the very first movie. You're going to watch all of it. I'm not letting you leave this bed until it's over!" Blaine's face had the biggest smile Rachel had ever seen spread across it. She had to admit, he just might have a better show face than hers. _I think I understand his towel a little bit more. _Rachel smiled and moved closer to Blaine to get a better view of the television screen. Blaine put his arm around her and she snuggled close to him.

The pair sat watching the movie until the very end. Blaine chattering often about the little things in the movie he had noticed after seeing it so many times while Rachel listened contently. "That was actually a very good movie." Rachel said with a satisfied smile. "I'm happy I watched it. I'm even happier that I watched it with you." Blaine turned a little pink. "You mean it?" "Of course I mean it! I can't imagine anybody in the world knowing these movies better than you!"

Blaine jumped off the bed and ran to the dresser. Rachel stared at him a bit confused. "They're books actually; I brought a few of them." He said, rummaging through his suitcase. Blaine found what he was looking for and brought them back to Rachel. "The Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The prisoner of Azkaban, The Goblet of Fire, and The Order of the Phoenix." Blaine said all in one breath. "There's two more but I didn't think I'd be able the go through all seven in two weeks. Although I have before.." Blaine's voice trailed off. _This has got to be the cutest thing I have ever witnessed this boy doing. I never really took the time to get to know him. We only chatted mindlessly over coffee in the Lima Bean a few times. _"Do you think I could read the first?" Rachel said, her voice breaking the silence. "Of course!"

While Blaine continued to watch the Harry Potter movie marathon Rachel started reading the first book. She was about halfway through when Blaine turned off the TV. "Nox." He whispered to himself and flicked off the lights in the bedroom. "Lumos." Rachel said with a smirk and turned a lamp on the nightstand back on so she could continue reading.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I am most definitely not an experienced writer but I love Raine and there is not enough fics based on them. So I'm writing a few. I know Blaine is a little out of character, but he's just channeling his inner Darren ;) The first couple of chapters are going to be very cutesy and then I'll get into some more serious stuff. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know! Review please!**


End file.
